


Someday

by dancing_with_demons



Series: Joke's on you [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_with_demons/pseuds/dancing_with_demons
Summary: Someday perhaps he would stop trying to get Batman's attention. Someday perhaps he would let go off the feelings and move on. Someday perhaps he won't be confused about these feelings.(Or Joker wakes up in Arkham and begins to think about the man he loves and what to do with all these feelings for someone who would never be his)
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Joke's on you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658851
Kudos: 72





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel and companion piece to Maybe Tomorrow

_"Why don't you love me, Bruce? Why do you hate me so much?"_

Joker jolted awake all of a sudden and hissed in pain. The Bat has made sure to bruise him well. He looked around the dark room around himself and realised where he was. He groaned, half in pain and half in discomfort. He shifted in the bunk bed and hissed in pain again as his body adjusted to the new position.

_"You sure you don't need help in planning this new attack, Mistah J?" Harley asked from the doorway of his bedroom in the warehouse that she'd found for their hiding._

_"I'm not planning anything, Harles", he replied, looking up at his friend._

_Though Joker had never admitted it to anyone, lately he hadn't been feeling to instigate any chaos around the streets of Gotham. Harley somehow knew about it. She always seems to know a great deal more than anyone._

_Harley crossed the distance between the door and his bed and flopped down beside him._

_"Maybe you should tell him."_

_A chuckle escaped Joker's lips. Tell him what? Something which he himself couldn't understand._

_"No, Harles. Our pretty Batboy will have to figure it out himself. I'm afraid I won't be of much help to him."_

_Harley gave him an understanding look and left him alone with his thoughts._

Joker sighed and his ribs ached in protest. He probed them to check how many were broken. He knew he wouldn't receive any care in this prison. They never wanted him back because he was the most chaotic and unpredictable of all. Yet Batman had to lock him up here, where he was unwanted. Perhaps he was unwanted in the world outside this prison. Well, it wasn't their fault, was it? Who can ever love a murderous madman? 

The Joker started to laugh. But it didn't last long due to the pain in his chest and sides. Soon the laugh turned into a groan and he shifted again to rest in a more comfortable position. 

_The letter was perfect. It didn't inform what he was up to. But he knew that the Dark Knight won't be able to resist his invitation. He was proud of his work._

_And just as predicted, the Bat was there, right at time._

_"Where are you Joker? I don't have time for all this."_

_His deep voice was enough to send down tingles all through his skin. He could never explain why his body started to react this way whenever the other man was around. But he liked it._

_"Batsy... Batsy. Here! Come get me, Batsy!"_

_He sing-sang the nickname he'd given his nemesis all those years ago. He smiled, his heartbeat increasing with anticipation of all that was about to happen tonight._

_But he hadn't expected it to turn out this way. Yeah, sure he knew the punching was inevitable but he hoped that maybe, maybe Bruce would get that he didn't want to fight anymore. But then, he was the Clown Prince of Crime. How could he expect to be treated differently._

_Bruce had stopped punching him all of a sudden. His laughing had ceased as well. He thought of all the times he'd spent longing for this man and how every single time the other man had failed to notice. He didn't know what prompted him to say the next words, maybe it was his fatigued mind which was swimming in the verge of unconsciousness. But his lips parted to form those words before he slipped in the land of senselessness._

_"Why don't you love me Bruce? Why do you hate me so much?"_

Now sitting inside his cell in Arkham, Joker wondered whether he really spoke those words or was it just some dream. But something told him he did. That his Dark Knight knew about the feelings of one lonely Joker. But will he believe him? Will he throw away all the things that he has come to identify Joker as for just one confession? Joker doubts.

Sometimes he wishes things would've been simpler. That he would've continued to be the villain while the Dark Knight played the hero. That they continued to be enemies and fight each other and play their games. That things between them would've been black and white like it's supposed to be. Because these feelings have made it impossible for him to differentiate between what's right and what's wrong. He doesn't know what to call them. Harley thinks it's love. But he thinks it's not. Love is a very complicated emotion and he would be better off without feeling that. His life is far more complicated without love. He doesn't need to add more to it. 

He knows he loves the attention Batman showers him. But lately it hasn't been just attention. Something inside him has shifted making him want to see the Caped Crusader more and more every moment. And each time the other man punches him, he feels denied, disappointed and more so, a bit hurt. And it drives him crazy. He knows he'll escape Arkham after a few days and instigate another chaos in the streets of Gotham just to get attention from the Dark Knight.

Someday perhaps he would stop trying to get attention from the Batman. Someday perhaps he would let go off the feelings and move on. Someday perhaps he won't be confused about these feelings. Someday perhaps.

Now, he can only hope.


End file.
